


we look at the same place but are so different

by writing_secrets



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, Hook-Up, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_secrets/pseuds/writing_secrets
Summary: it’s a tragedy the way our story goes: maybe, perhaps, almost





	

The first time they met, it was the accidental brush between their hands that left Kibum curious for more. The stranger was tall, dark, and handsome and Kibum thought that just maybe he could try again with dating. He had exchanged numbers with Minho, hoping they could maybe move to something more than friends. Then his girlfriend had wound her arms around his neck and Kibum had given up the hope, smiled, and introduced himself. 

 

The second time they meet, it’s at one of the ragers their mutual friend Taemin throws. Kibum is two drinks past drunk and the alcohol gives him the boost of confidence that he needs, and knows he’d never have sober. 

“Are you here with anyone?” Kibum asks him, swaying slightly as he tries to lean close enough to be heard. 

Minho’s hands are on his hips, steadying him with a smile. “I’m here with you,” is Minho’s response and Kibum thinks he would blush if the alcohol hadn’t already made his face red. 

They spend the night together, swapping kisses, heat, love. 

 

It’s three weeks later that they storm off in opposite directions after one of the worst shouting matches Kibum thinks he can ever remember. It’s even worse than the ones that he had when Jonghyun had left him, but somehow the tears burn just the same as they did back then. It’s crushing and it hurts and this time Kibum doesn’t think that his heart can take it. Still, as he traces Minho’s back in the soft moonlight, he starts to think that the makeup sex could be worth it. 

 

Kibum is bitter, much like the coffee he drinks at the coffee shops that hold too many painful memories. Maybe they had never been meant to be. After all, it seems like Kibum was the only one who cared. His phone chimes with the notification that cheerfully informs him that Minho had gotten a new girlfriend.  ~~ That he was doing just fine without him ~~ ~~.~~ Kibum gathers his belongings and heads towards the club, hoping to drown it out. 

 

He doesn’t remember making the drunk call at three in the morning, filled with apologies and other sappy words in the vague drunk hope that he would understand  ~~ that he would care ~~ and somehow find him. He doesn’t, and Kibum spends a miserable night on the floor of someone’s bathroom, too sick to move. Too tired to care. 

 

He thinks the problem between them could be their tempers. They both were hotheads, getting too invested and too angry far too fast during arguments. It made them both passionate, and oh how Kibum loved a passionate Minho, but the downside was that neither of them could calm the other down. They just fanned the flames. It was a pattern that they couldn’t seem to escape from and Kibum thinks maybe that’s why he kept watching things fall apart around them. 

 

He can’t seem to pull away from him, no matter how hard he had tried. Their eyes had ghosted over each other during the party, and each look seemed to make Kibum feel hotter. He had felt trapped in the room, unable to do anything as Minho had watched him all because of the girl on his arm. When he escapes to the bathroom, Minho follows. As Minho fucks him against the wall, Kibum can’t help but wish for more, for something more than quickies in the bathroom. Something meaningful. Something truthful. His nails dig into Minho’s shoulders and he tips his head back as Minho leaves marks up his neck. 

 

It was the things that you loved the most that hurt you the most, right? Was that how it went? Kibum doesn’t know how much longer he can stand it. He felt almost guilty every time he snuck away to be with Minho. Minho was in a committed relationship. With a girl. Not with Kibum. Still, every time Minho would so much as glance his way Kibum felt himself falling a little bit more in love with him. He was a thrill, Kibum was the thrill seeker. He doesn’t  ~~ want ~~ know how to escape from him.

  
Minho’s arm wraps around him when he’s almost drunk enough and Kibum finds himself leaning into it. Maybe this time things could be different.  ~~ Maybe this time Minho would stay with him .  ~~


End file.
